familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Cwalbins
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 2013-01-15T22:44:13 Links to and from "place" pages Good progress there, I see. For very little extra work, you can get links to U.S. county pages and probably get your "people" pages showing on those place pages. In the "County" field, add " County, " and the state name, so that it matches our page name and the Wikipedia name. A similar procedure will eventually get you linking to locality names, but that will require us to have a page for the locality, and we don't have many tens of thousands of localities yet. One at a time. You can create outline pages for yourself if you like, but please use the exact name used on Wikipedia. I'll see if I can help with your people's localities. It's not all hard work, though: next time you have someone with that event in that locality or county, "autocomplete" is likely to offer you the whole name after you type just a character or two. And you can highlight and copy words from one field to another. Kind regards. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:47, January 15, 2013 (UTC) renaming pages On the drop-down menu attached to the "Edit with form" button you will find the "Rename" entry (which used to be labelled "Move"), which you use for changing the name of existing pages. Thurstan (talk) 20:36, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Care needed I see your recent problems with a renaming. First point: please remember the space between the surname and the date parenthesis. Otherwise you may create a duplicate of a correctly-named page for the same person, because the computer won't know it's the same person. Second point: when you rename a page, the software can't immediately find everything it needs to display. Do a "null edit": i.e. hit "Edit" or "Edit with form", then "Publish". Most or all of what should display will reappear. I've moved William to his proper format. I hope you can get birth years (actual or estimated) for his parents, added to his page, before you create pages for them. And you should not have "Captain" as the first word in a page name unless that was his actual name. You can put that in the "short name" so that it appears at the top of the infobox and usually also elsewhere. Kind regards. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 08:34, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Harriet needs a space Quick, before you have to change too many other pages!! :-) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 08:53, January 19, 2013 (UTC) You had evidently retired for the night or some such. I gave her her space and corrected some place names and a child name. Now I see that there may be another name to change if you are to link to it. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:50, January 19, 2013 (UTC)